Code Death
by reanmeih
Summary: Lelouch had survived Zero Requiem, and finds himself dropped in the world of Death Note. A Death Note AU with Lelouch's influence and told through his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Look, I've written before, in a few languages, but NEVER have I finished them. Might as well know I've always hated and skipped out writing class. Proceed at your own caution!

**About:** I haven't decided yet. I never did for stuff that I manage to put on paper in longer lengths. But this is probably a Lelouch oriented Death Note. I've always thought Lelouch was slightly superior to Light, in terms of charisma, tactician, and experience. I liked both of them, but Lelouch better anyways. Lelouch supposedly 'died' beautifully and tragically, but Light's was just unbecoming and unsightly. Or at least, that's how I remembered. Totally OOC there in the ending, and do know I WILL change that should I get that far into the story. How I see it, although the both of then experimented around at first, made some careless mistakes to mark their downfall, the scale is completely different. Light is just an arrogant kid, who has the brains. By all means he's entitled, but lacks the dignity Lelouch as a prince developed. Therefor, Lelouch, in his arrogant and selfless self, having completed his objectives and no longer has a burden, would definitely end up involving himself with Light. Whether as a rival, a mentor, or a bystander/observer. **There is just no way in hell that Lelouch would be ignorant to the Kira incident had he been in the same world.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass and Death Note.  
Quite frankly, if I did... Okay well, maybe nothing would have changed except maybe Lelouch wouldn't have died such a clean death as I tend to torture my characters... Anyways, I don't, so therefor, HE'S ALIVE! And thus this and everything else I'm dreaming is born. As for Death Note, I don't own it, I wouldn't own it, I'd never own it.

* * *

Lelouch stared at the ceiling, he knew he died, or should have. Zero Requiem succeeded, it DID NOT fail, he won't allowed it. His mind drifts back to when Suzaku thrusted the sword into his body, hesitating at the last moment. He had pulled himself closer, ignoring the piercing pain, whispering to Suzaku's ears:

"This is your punishment too. You will become the defender of justice, wearing a mask forever... You will no longer live as Kururugi Suzaku, but as Zero. You will sacrifice your own happiness for the good of the world... Forever..."

Thinking back now, how Suzaku was such a crybaby. Even with the mask on he could tell Suzaku was definitely crying, burying himself with guilt. He had to look after him until the last moment, didn't he? And Nunully... She probably found him out at the last moment too...

"I destroy the worlds... ...and I create them anew..."

Ah, how he said those on a whim. He definitely shouldn't, how Nunully would've suffered from the knowledge that she had betrayed him out of distrust... He regrets that now, but definitely, at least his sister now understands...

_Hmmph, and I'm supposed to walk the path of carnage!_ Having someone to understand him was much a luxury.

Lelouch snaps back to sensation, and analyzed his surroundings as realization dawned him. This, was definitely no heaven or hell. He sees no reason that either would have plain white walls, plain white ceiling, plain white curtains, and a plain white bed. Well, if that was it that it's still possible... But...

He glances at the IV dripping on his left arm.

THAT, is no after-life. He had said that only those prepared to be killed are allowed to kill. He had thought he was ready, but had he somehow been saved? In a world that recognizes him as no less than the Devil's reincarnation himself? No way. Conclusion... This was not his world, or at least far far away in a corner where there were no TVs or any other sort of news transport, or they would know better than to save the Demon Emperor of Brittania. Lelouch smiled at the ironicy, though at least for once it was all according to plan. Now he just needs to find out where he was, and if he needs to die now, ASAP, without anyone realizing.

The door slid open and brought Lelouch out of his thoughts once more, as he watched a women, likely a nurse, walk in. She closed the door behind her, and he could tell the surprise in her eyes as she looked up, meeting hers with his. She seemed experienced considering she didn't immediately kick up a fuss, but only worked smoothly as she started talking calmly to him.

"This is a hospital, do you remember why you're here?" She said as she worked her way through the files and data.

Lelouch, quickly evaluating the situation, replied:

"No... I don't think so..."

"Do you remember your name and birthdate?"

"... I... Lelouch...?" Lelouch said as he wore a puzzled and confused face.

The nurse was patient as she once again asked: "Do you remember your age? How about your parents?"

"... No..."

"Can you recall your last memory?" To this, Lelouch only shook his head.

The nurse suppressed a sigh, "That's fine then. Please wait while I get a doctor."

Lelouch watched as she exited the room, processing the information. First, this was a hospital. He expected that. Secondly, the nurse doesn't know who he is, or was trained not to show it. Third... The conclusion he came to before, was more likened. This was not his world. Then perhaps... the World of C? No. Not likely. The last time he had been there, that place didn't look like it would have a hospital with normal looking nurses, though he couldn't put it past the possibility.

Soon after, the door opened again to a fairly young man with light brown hair and silver rimmed glasses. He looked at Lelouch and smiled.

"Rina, that's the nurse, informed me you were awake. Can you remember anything?"

Lelouch again shook his head at his question.

"Hmm... We'll see that later. You were found bleeding from a stab wound last month, and have been in a coma since then. Do you know who stabbed you?"

Of course he knows! He was the one to devised the whole plan. It was his best friend who stabbed him, under Lelouch's own orders. But Lelouch shook his head.

"That's fine then." The doctor said as he smiled at Lelouch. "We'll need to run you through some tests, now that your finally awake. And I'll come back for a few more questions later. If you need me, or remember anything, just ring the bell. Oh by the way, I'm Lece O'Leayn, pleased to meet you, Lelouch."

After the doctor, who named himself Lece, left the room, Lelouch was left thinking alone.

There wasn't enough information, just further confirmation that he's no longer in his own world. That's one worry lifted, for the last thing he'd want is someone flushing all his plans down the drain. From what Lece O'Leayn said, it seems like he has been asleep for a month. Lelouch reminds himself to ask for the date next time someone comes. But for now, yes, he'll savour the taste of Zero Requiem's success.


	2. Author's Note

GAH! Look. I've had chapter 2 deleted TWICE. Safari crashed on me TWICE! Granted I didn't write the whole chapter out yet, but both times I get past halfway point and it crashes?

I'm not coming back until I get over this.

Dammit... and it was coming along nicely too!


End file.
